Finding Love in Weird Places
by playful kagome
Summary: Someone accidently falls into the well with Kagome. Will they overcome thier obsticles, or will he kill her first? Rating may change. SessxKag
1. The Unexpected Happens

Finding Love in Weird Places  
  
Hey guys! I'm back on track! It's been a while I guess haha. Srry about the Hiatus stuff. but I think I'm going to discontinue It Takes Two To Dance because I really don't know what to do with it and I don't feel the vibe anymore for that story... I'm sincerely sorry if you guys have been waiting for a long time. Well anyways… Its almost summer vacation and one night I was about to go to sleep and suddenly got this brilliant beyond brilliant idea of a Sess/Kag fic haha well maybe not beyond brilliant. But anyways i hope y'all like it and maybe even give me a review of what you think of it =] well lets get started shall we! And we're off!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own even if I wanted to I can't  
  
Chapter 1: The unexpected happens  
  
It was a bright summer day in the Feudal Era.   
  
Kagome was sitting in the grass in front of Kaede's Hut. ' Ok Kagome think... how can you go home without Inuyasha getting up in your face. Think. Think. Think. ' She started closing her eyes thinking of a plan.'  
  
Inuyasha was staring at Kagome wondering what she was thinking. Then Kagome opened her eyes and Inuyasha pretended he was looking at something else.  
  
" Umm...Inuyasha I have to tell you something..."  
  
" What about? "  
  
Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha and tagged him. " Haha Inuyasha you're it! " She ran away laughing her head off with a dumbstruck Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha your suppose to chase after her, its a game! " Shippo yelled look at Inuyasha like he was stupid.  
  
" oOoo... I'm gunna get you Kagome! "   
  
" Inuyasha... I think your already too late for that, Kagome already went back to her era."  
  
" WHAT?!? That.Urggh.uh.. SHE TRICKED ME! "  
  
" Hahahah.she.hahaha.said.hahaha.shes.hahaha.coming back in.hahah.a week!" Shippo was laughing his head off.  
  
" Damn it! " He started running towards the well. ' Why does she keep going back to her time. Doesn't she like it here... with me? Ugh what am I saying? I love Kikyo... '  
  
Sniff sniff ' I smell the scent of my half-brothers wench...'  
  
" Jaken. "  
  
" Yes master Sesshoumaru-sama "  
  
" Take Rin and go to the castle. I have something to accomplish. "  
  
" Hai" " Bye bye Sesshoumaru-sama! "Rin knew never to question her lord about these kind of things knowing he wouldn't have answered anyway. Jaken and Rin took off to the sky on Ah-Uh. Once Sesshoumaru saw that they were safe he ran full speed to the direction of the scent.  
  
' I'm glad I got away with that without having to sit Inuyasha... I wouldn't have heard the end of it... ' Suddenly she felt the tingling feeling of a jewel shard approaching. She stopped dead in her tracks, back facing the well. ' Oh my gosh why now... maybe I can kill it but if I can't ill just jump in the well. Ok stay calm Kagome you can do it. ' In about a split second she saw a white blur coming at her in an incredible speed.  
  
Kagome was bewildered, she stepped back causing her to fall straight into the well. On instinct, she grabbed for something to reach thinking she would only grab nothingness. She gasped. She felt some kind of silk material and crumbled it up in her in her hand dragging down the unidentified object in the well. Blue light flashed and all was gone.  
  
Once Inuyasha got to the clearing where the well was, he sniffed around. His eyes lit up in surprise. ' Sesshoumaru was here! Oh my gosh Kagome! Where is she! ' He sniffed the well and could smell Kagome's scent in there so he wasn't that worried as before. ' Just to make sure. ' He jumped into the well. To his astonishment he fell face flat in the dirt of the well.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL! " It was so loud it woke up a certain demon exterminator and monk.  
  
Sango woke up to the sound of Inuyasha yelling and a certain monks hand on her backside.  
  
" HENTAI! " She slapped the pervert and ran towards the well leaving behind a red marked faced monk on the floor.  
  
As she ran she caught up to Shippo running towards the same direction. Miroku followed after.  
  
Once they got there they saw a very pissed off hanyou jumping in and out of the well several times, getting even dirtier every time.  
  
" Inuyasha what in the world are you doing? " Sango said with a shocked look on her face.  
  
" The damn well won't let me in Kagome's time!!! " Inuyasha yelled causing his own sensitive ears to hurt a little.  
  
" Inuyasha have you even thought that maybe Kagome did that so you couldn't come?" Miroku said amusingly.  
  
" Well no... Damn it! " He ran away into his favorite tree to sulk as always when Kagome went back to her time.  
  
" Some things just never change... " Shippo stated shaking his head.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes when she felt the hard dirt floor of the well. But what she didn't understand was the large heavy object on top of her. She tried to push it off thinking it was her large yellow backpack, but it wouldn't budge even if she tried as hard as she could. Then she realized that the thing has skin! So she started feeling around. She felt that silk stuff she felt just a few minutes ago and what? Hair?! She tensed up when she felt the someone move.  
  
' It can't be Inuyasha cause he doesn't carry jewel shards... '   
  
The someone lifted his face up letting Kagome to be able to see and to reveal the certain someone. Kagome gasped. What she saw was surprising, scaring and confusing her at the same time. " Se-Sesshoumaru?!?! "  
  
Sesshoumaru had an emotionless face with his eyes giving away his shock. " Wench! Where have you taken me! " He had his arms on either side of her head so she wouldn't move.   
  
' Ok Kagome you can handle it. Just try to stay calm and try not to get killed. '   
  
" Umm... yourinthefuture500yearsaheadofyourtime. " ' Damn now I screwed it up. Why do I always talk to fast when I get nervous? '  
  
" Gomen I meant ... you're in the future 500 years ahead of your time. "  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised. He never knew she was from this time, plus how she was being so calm. Or so he thought." Wench explain! I will kill you in seconds miko!"  
  
That's when Kagome snapped. " I have a name you know! Its not wench or miko! Nothing but Kagome! Do I need to sound it out for you?! KA-GO-ME! And can you get off me! You're heavier than you think you know! "  
  
She stopped when she heard Sesshoumaru growl. He stood up and said. " You dare to question this Sesshoumaru? This Sesshoumaru will kill you this second! " He lunged at her.  
  
" Wait wait wait! " She dodged and put her hands up in front of her face in a sign of retreat. " Gomen, Sesshoumaru it's just that.... I was shocked to see "you" here. I mean I didn't know the well would of took you in and that you were chasing after me and oh my gosh we have to get you back in your time! " She started climbing up the well ladder.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up in one leap. ' That must explain her peculiar clothing. ' He was still a little confused.  
  
" Ok Sesshoumaru just jump back in and you'll be home free. "  
  
In a white blur Sesshoumaru was right in front of her face to face. " You will address this Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru-sama. You will learn your place girl! "  
  
She got the courage and said. " I already told you its Kagome! And maybe I would address you like that if you would call me by my name! "   
  
Sesshoumaru was about to blow up right there and kill her on the spot if he hadn't have stopped himself. She was so defiant. ' Damn wench! She will not get away with this! ' He grabbed her by the neck and said, " You will learn your place first! "  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama please don't kill me. " Kagome said the best she could with his hand around her neck. Tears started falling onto Sesshoumaru's hands.  
  
Sesshoumaru let go and pushed her back making her fall on her backside. He took a note of that she had sprained her ankle in the fall.  
  
" OOWWWW! "  
  
More tears.  
  
" Why don't you just leave Sesshoumaru-sama? Jump in the well and it will take you back...just leave. "  
  
Seeing that the girl named Kagome was indeed crying and that he didn't want to be here anymore.. He jumped.  
  
Nothing happened...  
  
He came back up and quickly snatched Kagome by the waist and dragged her down. Nothing happened...  
  
They came back up not saying anything for awhile. Until...  
  
" Maybe you could stay at my place until we figure out what's wrong with the well... Sesshoumaru-sama. " She started walking out until she felt a hand on her shoulder that pushed her back a bit.  
  
" Don't turn your back on me. I will go first. " He said sternly still with the expressionless face on.  
  
" Ok. Sesshoumaru-sama but I'm warning you... there's totally different smells here in the future than the feudal era. "  
  
" Feh. "  
  
He opened the door of the well house and saw buildings, houses, things he never seen before in his life right until he got knocked out from all the incoming smells of thousands of different humans everywhere and worst of all pollution.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes knowing that even if this was the Great Inu-Youkai of the West, he would still get knocked out. ' Sometimes I think these two brothers are more alike than they think. '  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Wake Up! " No movement what-so-ever. ' What should I do? When Inuyasha went through this I just stood him up and said " Sit " then he woke up... wait! That's it! I'll make one for Sesshoumaru-sama! '  
  
She tried to run, since her leg is foot is sprained, inside her house wanting to tell her family of what happened but to no avail... they weren't home. There was a note on the counter saying  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
If you read this we're at your Auntie C's house. We'll be back tomorrow!   
  
Love, Mom  
  
p.s. There's some food in the kitchen  
  
' Man their not here... what can I use for a necklace... hmMm... ' She went into her room and found a platinum silver necklace that was just plain and simple. Thinking that it would work, she went back outside to where Sesshoumaru was. She chanted the spell Kaede taught her and Wah-La it worked. ' YES! Now for the hard part...' She used both her hands to try to carry him, trying not to hurt herself any worse than her foot and got him only up to her waist. ' Ok now a word.. '  
  
" DOWN! "  
  
Kagome let go as quick as she could and heard a "THUD!" and a frustrated growl. Kagome shyed away thinking he might try to choke her to death again.  
  
Sesshoumaru got himself back standing up and dusted off some dirt. Like that incident never happened, probably because he didn't want to admit he was wrong. He said, " Now show me your era girl. "  
  
Ignoring the " girl " part, she exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding. " Ok.. But you have to promise me you won't kill anyone in this era and that when the times come you have to obey me... and if not you might get in some sorts of trouble if you don't. This era is totally different than yours. Trust me..."  
  
" Hai. But you girl have to respect me and take this damned necklace off of me. "  
  
" Hai..." She chanted the removing spell and lead Sesshoumaru into the house.  
  
" Ok this is my house. I know its not as big as your probably huge castle but... its home. " Then she smiled. ' How can you smile in times like this? She should be fearing me. '  
  
After 2 hours of explaining about the house hold items and some things outside, things started settling down. ' Wow he's really smart. He already knows how to use the bathroom. '  
  
Kagome was lying on the couch, hand behind her head, eyes closed, pooped out from walking around the whole house and explaining, especially when she had a sprained foot.' I guess I'm kind of getting used to him already. '  
  
Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom and sat on the chair in front of the girl. " Kagome. Let me see your foot. " Kagome was startled out of her daydreaming, confused for the most part and happy at the same time that he used her real name. "  
  
" Umm... what are you going to do with it? "  
  
" Heal it. "  
  
In a flash Sesshoumaru was sitting on the couch next to her licking her foot. " Oh my gosh Sesshoumaru-sama don't scare me like that! You're too fast.. And hey! What are you doing? "  
  
" Don't question me I already told you, this Sesshoumaru is healing your leg. "  
  
" What?... oOO I get it this is how you heal things... "  
  
Once he was finished he sat in the chair he was on just a minute ago. Kagome stood up to test her foot. She gasped. ' Wow! It doesn't hurt anymore!'   
  
" Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama! " Unintentionally she flung herself at him hugging him tightly. ' What the heck am I doing?!? '  
  
She let go. " Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama... I didn't mean to do that I was just so happy and... ya... " She was crossing her leg behind the other with her hands behind her back like a little girl saying sorry.  
  
' What is with this girl. She acts as if she's scared, then angry, then sometimes happy. Humans... I will never understand them.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok that was the first chapter! I know its kind of boring at first but it was just an explaining kind of chapter and the other chapters are going to be a lot better. Well I hope haha. Well tell me what you think of it so far. I know its kind of cliché but the other chapters will be different than other stories. This is a Sess/Kag story so their relationship will build up slowly but they don't realize it sort of thing haha. Review of what you think of it ok? Well if you want to lol  
  
The next chapter will probably be posted up by either tomorrow or the next day after that. =]  
  
Chapter 2: Little by Little 


	2. Little by Little

Finding Love in Weird Places  
  
Thank you people for reviewing! =] Well whoever that other person was. I know it was kind of OOCness with the licking foot thing but all stories have a little of it so it doesn't matter. It works for me. Ok wutever well here's chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own but really wish that I can! =]  
  
Chapter 2: Little by Little  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting on Kagome's bed thinking of how to get back to his era. ' Damn wench. She will not get away with this. ' He could hear the soft patter of water dropping from Kagome in the shower.  
  
' Argh... what am I doing to do with him...'  
  
Flashback  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama can you please just stay in my room while I take a shower? " Kagome put on a pleading face.  
  
" This Sesshoumaru does not listen to humans. "  
  
" Aw come on I already said please and remember our deal? " She then put on a puppy dogface that made everyone surrender.  
  
" Feh. " Then he plopped himself on her bed.  
  
" Oh ya and you better not be a peeking tom! "   
  
" Hn. Why would I want to spy on a human woman. "  
  
" Ugh. Whatever. "  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome was still taking a shower when suddenly she screamed! "AAAHHHH!"   
  
' Must be a demon. ' When Sesshoumaru heared the scream he immediately came into the bathroom without a second thought, only thinking there was a demon he could challenge.  
  
He opened up the shower curtain, revealing a naked Kagome who just squashed a spider. " Gosh I hate spiders... " She was practically oblivious of the demon lord who was staring at her with wide eyes but kept his expressionless face on. Well until she turned the other way that is...  
  
" AAAHHHH! HENTAI! "  
  
She then accidentally activated her miko powers and launched it at the glaze cover eyed Sesshoumaru, causing him to get knocked out the 2nd time that day, and fall on the floor.  
  
When Kagome realized what she did, she panicked. " Oh my gosh!" She quickly got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. " Oh man what am I going to do?!"   
  
She dragged him out of the bathroom and onto her bed. It took a while since he was heavy. Kagome then checked if he had any injuries from her blast of power. She felt his forehead and it seemed he had a fever. ' Man what have I done...'  
  
She could feel him burning up by the second. ' He's probably hot with all those clothes on him. I've got to get his fever to cool off. ' She went into her bathroom and got a bowl of cold water and a small towel. She setted it on the table on the side of her bed. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed best to the lying Sesshoumaru. First she put her head to his heart to see if his pulse was normal. ' Yup its normal. '  
  
She started to undo his armor. ' Geez how can he just walk around and wear this stuff? No wonder he's heavy. ' She setted it on the side of her bed. Then she spotted his two swords. " The Tensaiga " and " The Tokijin. " She was kind of afraid to touch them bust she knew she had to take them out. Then there was his silk Kimono. She was blushing a mile a minute when she took it off revealing his well built 6 pack. Her eyes widened and her jaw slacked. ' I never knew he had that under all this. '   
  
She suddenly had the urge to touch it. She used one finger to trace the outline of his pack. 'Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! What the heck am I doing?! I'm not supposed to be doing this. I'm supposed to cure him! ' She immediately without hesitation drawed her hand away from his chest.  
  
Kagome was shocked by her actions. ' Why am I feeling like this? ' She was blushing even more just thinking about it. ' Ok Kagome just stay focused. Just do what you gotta go. ' She took the small towel out of the bowl and started rubbing the cold water on his chest arms and head. After she was sure she cooled him up a bit, she left the towel on his forehead noticing the symbol on his head of a crescent moon and the stripes on his face. ' Wow he looks so cool. ' She was about to trace her finger on them when she stopped herself. ' Kagome what is wrong with you today! Think straight. Ok just because you have a half naked... hot looking guy in front of you with only his pants on.. And has really incredible hair..Oh my gosh did I say hot? Am I checking him out? ' Kagome covered her mouth and blushed even more. Once she calmed down a bit she felt something fluffy on her lap.  
  
Her eyes widened and then she squealed. " Aww its so kawaii! " She grabbed his large fluffy tail and started petting it as if it were a dog and rubbed it against her face. Then suddenly the tail as if it had a mind of it s own, wrapped around Kagome's waist and dragged her to lay next to Sesshoumaru facing him. Kagome gasped. She was shocked beyond belief.' What's happening?' She could feel herself blushing and the heat Sesshoumaru was giving out wasn't helping either since she was pressed up against him by his tail. ' Man this is really awkward. ' She tried to get out of the tail's grasp but he wouldn't let her go no matter what. ' Well might as well sleep... I'm kind of tired anyway...' She yawned then fell asleep obviously forgetting she was still only dressed in her towel.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru's dream state.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped into a clearing of a field of flowers. At first he didn't see anyone until he heard an angelic voice singing.  
  
"   
  
Go on with our lives  
  
and loose those fears behind  
  
wrapped around the lies  
  
we stand there voiceless  
  
want to live our lives, until we find the way  
  
Searching for the light,  
  
For eternity  
  
It's passing it's changing it's moving around  
  
that the colors of the sky   
  
still remain the same  
  
as we used to know  
  
every single day  
  
Could we still have seen it if we were there  
  
Could we seen it if we were later  
  
Go on with our lives  
  
and loose those fears behind  
  
wrapped around the lies  
  
we stand there voiceless  
  
want to live our lives, until we find the way  
  
Searching for the light,  
  
For eternity  
  
"  
  
He turned around and saw a almost naked Kagome with a see through dress on picking flowers, singing. He stepped forward to her. " Why are you dressed improper gir- Kagome ? " He said in his monotone voice. " What do you mean Sesshoumaru-sama? Isn't this what you desire? " Kagome said in a sweet voice. " What are you talking about? " Kagome stood up revealing everything " Why Sesshoumaru-sama don't you remember. You picked this out for me. Don't you like it? " She started to walking towards him in a seductive manner. Sesshoumaru could feel himself harden every time she stepped closer. " Don't come any closer. " Kagome removed her dress and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. " Why Sesshoumaru-sama? Don't you like me?" She looked up and was an inch away from his lips and whispered. " I want to be with you forever. " Then she kissed him on the lips. Sesshoumaru was shocked by the girl's actions. But surprisingly he kissed her back.  
  
Until he woke up...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
" MOM!!!! MOM!!! KAGOME IS NAKED WITH A NAKED GUY IN HER ROOM!!!! " Souta yelled so that the whole neighborhood could probably hear.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi immediately came running up the stairs to Kagome's room. What she saw made her eyes widen extremely big. Her only daughter was naked next to a half naked guy she didn't even know with Kagome's arms and legs wrapped around the guy.  
  
" KAGOME HIGURASHI! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT THIS INSTINT!  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru was startled out of their sleep.   
  
" Huh?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was still un-aware of her situation. The first thing she saw was her arms and legs wrapped around Sesshoumaru with Sesshoumaru's arm and tail wrapped around her. " Oh my gosh! " She just realized that she was naked. Her mom made a coughing sound indicated that she was in the room. " Oh my gosh Mom?!?! " " Kagome you have a lot of explaining to do! " " Mom it's not what it looks like... ! "  
  
" Girl keep you voice down! " Sesshoumaru yelled unraveling himself from her. He was shocked too but just didn't show it. " " Huh? Oh Sesshoumaru-sama........ Oh my gosh Sesshoumaru-sama! " She quickly covered herself with her towel.  
  
" Kagome you two get dressed and when you're done... we're going to have a long talk. " Souta was giggling in the background so Mrs.Higurashi stepped out pushing her son out and closed the door behind her.  
  
" Aww man... I'm in for it now... "  
  
" Girl what is the meaning of this? "  
  
" Oh about that... well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been staring at me while I was taking a shower! "  
  
" You are mistaken girl. I came because you screamed. I merely thought a demon came after you. "  
  
" But then why were your eyes like that huh? Are you saying you care about my safety? " Kagome said with a grin on her face.  
  
" Do not think that. you are merely a human. I just wanted something to kill. If im not mistaken but aren't you the one who paralyzed me into sleep? Who should be talking now. "  
  
" That was only an accident! I didn't mean to. It just happened! "  
  
" That still does not explain the way we were sleeping! "  
  
" Well that was your fault! You caught a fever so I took of your clothes because you were burning up and I rubbed water over you to cool you off. If it weren't for you tail then I wouldn't have been sleeping next to you forgetting I didn't have any clothes on! "   
  
Sesshoumaru came closer to her and grabbed her chin so she could face him. Their faces were an inch away from each other. He couldn't help thinking of the way his dream went almost exactly the same as this.  
  
But he held back. " Do not raise your voice at me woman! " But then he instantly regretted it when he felt her tear on his hand. Sesshoumaru looked into her watery eyes trying to hold it back. Then he looked down at her lips. He didn't know what was happening but he had a sudden urge to kiss her. He leaned his head forward and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips making her stiffen.  
  
' What is he doing?! ' Her eyes widened in disbelief but surprisingly enough she liked the feeling. So she kissed him back. But both quickly withdrew. They just looked into each other's eyes in question. " I merely did it to stop you from crying... " " Uh right ya I only did it because I- ...I-... " She just trailed off and looked away.  
  
" I- I'm going to put on some clothes. I'll g-get some for you too... " She went into her walk in closet and locked it.   
  
' Why does she plague me in my dreams. Now it is inevitable. I cannot get her naked complexion out of my head. Why did I kiss her? It's this entire humans fault. I must leave this era before I become weak. '  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome: Is that the end?  
  
Marylett: Yes sadly it is. Would you call that a cliffy?  
  
Kagome: Umm I don't know? How come you made me kiss him?  
  
Marylett: It's all in my head you must obey me haha. I know you liked it.  
  
Kagome: What are you talking about?  
  
Marylett: Aw Come on stop denying it haha  
  
Inuyasha: HEY! how come I wasn't in this chapter?! And Why does she kiss my measly half-brother?  
  
Sesshoumaru: You will die for what you said!   
  
Marylett: Ok OK calm down Sesshy he doesn't mean it. And Inuyasha don't worry you'll be in the next chapter I think.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Address me by my name human!  
  
Marylett: Ok thats it everyone out! I think ill wrapped it up from here. eh heh heh. Sigh  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Well theres the 2nd chapter I hope everyone that read it liked it. =] Well heres a response to you Reviewers! =]  
  
Kuramasgirl556- OH my gosh! Thank you for being so kind and for being my first reviewer on this story ever! I'm really glad you love it. I was thinking it wasn't that good until you came along =] Thanks for everything Nikki!  
  
toukijinuser- ok i guess it was kind of OOCness but o well it goes with the story in my head. If you dont like it then o well just dont read it. cuz wutever i write down goes. ok? ok.... im not trying to be mean but yah.. anyways thanx for reviewing.  
  
fluffyfan- thanx for reviewing! and yes of course i'll keep writing! haha =]  
  
inu.-sess.fan- thanx for reviewing im glad you think its nice.  
  
I- thanx for reviewing and im happy you like it.  
  
Thank you again reviewers! I really get excited when i get reviews. It makes me want to write even more! =] well dont ferget to review! k next chapter is...  
  
Chapter 3- Just Inevitable 


	3. Just Inevitable

Finding Love in Weird Places  
  
Yay! I got 34 reviews! I'm so happy! Haha its so wonderful that you readers like my story =]   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue  
  
Chapter 3: Just Inevitable  
  
Sango, Shippo and Miroku just made camp while Inuyasha was 'supposively' getting firewood.  
  
" I bet he went after Kikyo again... "  
  
" I agree I just hope Kagome could just forget about him."  
  
" Inuyasha's such a jerk! " Shippo yelled frustrated.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Back to the modern era  
  
Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome came out of her closet. Kagome came out wearing a black halter-top and a pair of tight jeans that showed her curves perfectly. She put her hair up in a high ponytail letting her bangs frame her face. Sesshoumaru then admitted to himself that she was indeed beautiful. He couldn't lie to himself about that . 'Stupid Humans'. But yet he was still staring… especially her butt.  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama? Hello? Earth to Sesshy". She waved her hand in front of his face thinking is she called him that name he would eventually get out of his stupor. But to no avail he wouldn't. ' Hmm… wonder what he's thinking about'. To her, he was the ice prince always keeping his emotions and feelings inside. 'Maybe I can change him…' So she kept on waving her hand saying " Sesshy, Sesshy, Sesshy…" Until he caught her arm in the process.  
  
"Call me by my proper name."  
  
" Well you wouldn't stop staring so I had to do something…well anyways wear these clothes.   
  
She handed him a pair of baggy jeans, a white muscle tank and a belt. " You close the pants with this zipper and here's a belt to hold up your pants a little." " I could see why it didn't fit your friend." " Well actually this is the style nowadays, but if you want something else we could get you some later." She kept her smile on. " So why don't you go change because my mom wants to talk with 'us'." Kagome blushed a little from the statement, thinking back on what happened minutes before.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and started taking off his pants. Kagome was surprised by his actions. She blushed full red and turned away.  
  
"You should have waited until I left or tell me to turn around or something…" Sesshoumaru found it amusing to see her blushing because of her modesty.  
  
' Ok Kagome calm down.' Even though you almost saw him fully naked doesn't mean you have to act like this.' She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. " We shall be going now." When Kagome turned around she was dazzled by how Sesshoumaru looked. 'Oh gosh.. he looks… so… so.. hot. Wait, why am I thinking this. He is an demon lord who kills people. I love Inuyasha. But then again…' She mentally shook her head and turned away and started walking down stairs. " Ok let- lets go." '  
  
'Humans and their emotions...'  
  
When they came downstairs Mrs. Higurashi was sitting on a chair on the dinner table. Her face was stern, making Kagome feeling like a little kid again about to get scolded. Kagome and Sesshoumaru took seats across from her. " Umm mom…gomen-nasai…" She looked down at the glass table finding it interesting all of a sudden.  
  
" Kagome… what were you doing with him!? I know I never talk to you about sex… but I thought you knew better and you.. you shouldn't rush things and you never told me you had a boyfriend?! " She looked at both of them as if disappointed. Kagome had a horrific expression, waving her hands frantically in front of her." You don't understand! It's not like that! I wouldn't do that! Mom I swear! He's not my boyfriend! " "Then why was he with you?!?" "Ugh… I'll tell you the story…"  
  
After about 30 minutes, Kagome was done explaining, seeing her mom relaxed and feeling like a heavy weight was off her shoulders. " So you believe me now? "  
  
" Hai Kagome, but where will your friend be staying? "  
  
" This Sesshoumaru will sleep outside. "  
  
" Suit yourself Mr. High and Mighty. " Kagome rolled her eyes, giving out a sigh. Somehow she felt more comfortable and more confident around Sesshoumaru. Not thinking he would hurt her. Well hopefully.  
  
Sesshoumaru just gave her a "Feh." He noticed the similarities in Kagome and her mom. He noted that they both could be calm at first then loose their temper the next. But he didn't acknowledge of what she did next.  
  
" Awe! Kawaii!!! " Kagome's mom stood up and ran to Sesshoumaru and started petting his tail.  
  
" Mom! I don't think he would like that! " But Kagome was doing the same thing her mother was doing. Sesshoumaru gave out a low growl in warning. The mother and daughter quickly retaliated. " Excuse me Sesshoumaru-sama for my antics. " Mrs. Higurashi bowed and excused herself from the room. ' Their more a like than I thought. ' " Gomen about that…"   
  
" What is a boyfriend? "  
  
" Oh that's like if a guy was umm how do you call it… Oh yah courting me then I would call him my boyfriend."  
  
" I see… "  
  
" So what do you wanna do today? "  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and said, " You will show me more of your era. "  
  
" Well if you wanted to get out of the house you could have said so." Kagome was smiling, beaming with joy that Sesshoumaru was interested.  
  
" But you might want to hide your tail while you're at it. " Then he put on a concealing spell to hide his tail and markings on his face.  
  
' He looks so… human. '  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Marylett: Ok that was chapter 3 =]  
  
Kagome: Are you serious?!?  
  
Marylett: No hahaha jess kidding! =]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
" Mom me and Sesshy are going out!"   
  
" Ok sweetie be careful! "  
  
" I told you to call me by my proper name. " Kagome could see that he was annoyed through his stoic mask. But she still wanted to see how far she could go 'till he gets over the edge.  
  
" Well too bad that's what I'm going to call you. "  
  
" Do not be defiant with me. "  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips. " Haha … Make me! " She saw him lunge for her so she started running away laughing.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew she was toying with him but he played along with it. Kagome ran outside and started heading towards the park. Sesshoumaru wasn't using his demon speed but he was hot on her heels. He loved the thrill of a chase.  
  
Once Kagome stepped in the park she hid behind a tree. She was breathing unevenly out of breath but chose to stay quite. ' Wonder if he saw me go here. ' She peeked from the side and there he was right in front of her. She tried running to the other direction but Sesshoumaru was quick enough to tackle her to the ground. Kagome opened her eyes to find Sesshoumaru right on top of her so she couldn't move.   
  
" Girl you will call me by my proper name. "  
  
" Well its not like you call me by my name and I like calling you Sesshy… its easier to say too! "  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't listening to a word she was saying. All he was thinking about was how good she tasted when they kissed the first time, staring at her lips. ' This girl is bewitching me.' Kagome kept blabbering away about the whole nickname thing when she saw his eyes glaze over.  
  
" Um Sesshy are you ok? "  
  
He started leaning towards her. She too felt the desire at the moment. She awaited for the kiss when…  
  
" KAGOME?!? " She heard three girls yell.  
  
' Aww man… why now…'  
  
Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru to the side so she could stand up. He too stood up to refresh his memory of how that occurred.  
  
' That girl… Kagome. Why does she do this to me? Why do I feel this way? It is inevitable for me to have feelings towards another. What feelings? I do not have feelings. Maybe it is Rin who has gotten me soft, to question myself. '  
  
" Oh hey guys... " It was none other than Eri, Yume and Yuka.  
  
" Kagome? Are you cheating on Hojo?! "  
  
" Why didn't you tell us you had another boyfriend? "  
  
" How come you never tell us anything anymore? Are we not your friends? "  
  
" Wait! Hold up! One at a time and first of all you are my friends and second, I'm not cheating on Hojo because he's not my boyfriend! "  
  
" Well then who's that guy? " Yume said pointing at the Sesshoumaru standing behind Kagome.  
  
" Oh… well this is Sesshoumaru. "  
  
" How did you meet him? " Eri said.  
  
' I gotta make something up'   
  
" Umm… he's… he's… staying at my house because he's my mom's best friend's son. "  
  
" Oh my gosh in the same house? Kagome I didn't know you guys were like that. So he's your boyfriend now? I thought Hojo was?! " Yuka interrupted.  
  
' Who is this Hojo? Courting Kagome… ' Somehow he felt like ripping the guy's head off if he ever got to see him.   
  
" Well no… were just friends… "  
  
" Then what were you doing on the grass? "  
  
" Don't you guys have some place else to go? Because I think we do… " Kagome devised a plan in her head. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and ran out of the park, towards the mall, dragging him with her.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
" Jeez Kagome knows how to pick 'em. " Eri said looking at her friend running away from her.  
  
" We've got to tell Hojo about this! " Yume exclaimed excited to tell.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
They stopped running once they were out of sight.  
  
" Whoa… that was a close one… "  
  
At the same time they both stared at their hands. They were laced together, interlocked, combined, all of those…  
  
They looked up at each other. Kagome was blushing. Sesshoumaru, confused. They stayed like that for quite a while. Just holding hands staring at each other.  
  
' He's… no- not letting go…what's this feeling? I've never held hands with a guy before. '  
  
' This girl is ... special…well more than that... she makes me have feelings I'd never thought I would have. But feelings are weaknesses… '  
  
Kagome got out of her trance and squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand to get him out. Then they started walking again towards the mall.   
  
Many people saw them and some of them gave out sighs on how romantic they looked together. Kagome smiled to herself thinking ' maybe he is changing… just for me…'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Marylett: Yay now that's the end! =]  
  
Kagome: Wow that was a touching ending!  
  
Marylett: I know I cryed just writing it hehe I think I get over sensitive sometimes haha  
  
Inuyasha: Will you two shutup already!  
  
Shippo: Your just jealous cuz Kagome is with Sesshoumaru in this story.  
  
Inuyasha: You little twerp! I'm going to get you for that!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha Sit Boy! You know it's true so don't let your anger out on Shippo  
  
Shippo: sticks tongue out   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
wOo hOo! Yay finally chapter 3 huh? Haha I haven't really decided how many chapters this story is going to be and how its going to end and all that so if you have any suggestions please contact me by AIM, Email or a review of some sort haha well that is if you want and have an idea. But if you do I would gladly appreciate it =]   
  
Also I'm going to try to make it a little dramatic i didnt put the genre in the summary thing because you can only put two which is Romance/Humor for this one. hehe. Ok it kinda took long for me to write this because its like almost graduation for me. im graduating from middle school and its all hecktic for me right now with projects and all that stuff haha. Gomen for keeping you waiting heh heh I'll try to update sooner i promise =]  
  
I thank the reviewers for all the compliments you guys gave me! It warms my heart just reading them =]  
  
Well I sorry I don't really have time to respond to all of you guys but here yah go. =]  
  
P.S. Plz no more flames =/  
  
Thanx for your kindness to:   
  
Valerie: Ah! I love you! haha thanx! glad you love it! =]  
  
Drifter008: I wish he licked my foot and I do too envy Kagome she gets everything huh? =]  
  
Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: Thanx!  
  
Sakura Tenvaiga: Im really glad you like it! =]  
  
Satu-Chan: hahah thanx! im glad you want to read more of the fic =]  
  
Megan Consoer: Thanx! heres more chapters.  
  
InaZuma Yosei: haha srry i wasnt quick enought to write this new chapter haha but here yah go hope you like it. Thanx for the compliments =]  
  
pyromaniac:hahah yaH big trouble loL thanx glad you think its funny =]  
  
tulipz: hahah yaH Fo SHO Sesshoumaru is hot haha =]  
  
Miss Moonlight:haha I am evil aren't I? haha thanx for your kindness and glad you think its funny cuz i just crack up writing it! =]  
  
PyroDeScropip: haha Yup Sesshy is sneaky and I always liked him too =]  
  
Artic Wolf Demoness: OK HELLO! I WOULD NEVER COPY SOMEONE ELSES STORY THIS IS THE REAL OG! ORIGINAL! I MADE THIS UP OUT OF MY HEAD. juss to let you know. so i dont know what your talking about but maybe yer relating to my other fanfics that I've deleted...  
  
DemonWicca1:haha yah "posistion" I just love that word for some reason! thanx for everyhting! =]  
  
inu-fluff-luvr: haha thanx for everything I love your funnys! Thats kool that you have a twin sister too and of course there will be lots of fluff cuz i love it! =]  
  
Jen, Tigeriskitty, Shinna, crazyanime chick 696, angelBYnightGODDESSbyDAY, mari333, DimmingBlackRose, bloodbunny, Nicole Andou, LionHeart823, and sunfire-moondesire. 


	4. A Little Jealousy

Finding Love in Weird Places  
  
hey srry it took long to get this up. Its cuz i had to go to a lot of places during this week. well finally vacation has started and hopefully I'll finish this story or at least half way before highschool starts. ok heres the story. oh yah thanx for the reviews! =]  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Don't sue  
  
Chapter 4: A Little Jealousy  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked into the mall hand in hand but they let go once they were inside.  
  
' Why am I doing this. This Sesshoumaru does not want to become just like his father. ' Or so he thought.  
  
Kagome was looking around on which store to go in first, well pretending to. ' Why did I just do that. Its not like I'm starting to like him. How could I he's like the Great Youkai Lord of the West. He'd kill me in a second if I did that again. But then what was that in the park? ' She just kept standing there trying to think things through.  
  
Sesshoumaru could clearly read her face. She was confused and arguing with her inner self. So he put a hand on her shoulder and shook her.  
  
" Are we going or not? This Sesshoumaru is not patient."  
  
" HUh what? .. Oh ya haha lets try this store... "   
  
' Was I standing there for that long? '  
  
They started walking towards a department store and went to the Mens section. Sesshoumaru was amazed by how much clothing changed over time but of course hid it.   
  
" Well you could look around and see what you want. Once your done picking you can try them out in the fitting room. " Kagome said smiling . She couldn't wait till she saw him try them out. She just loved shopping way too much.   
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to a rack with polo shirts and cargo shorts . (you know the ones that go just below the knees. )   
  
' Strange clothing... '  
  
Kagome was pretending to look for some clothes and was suprised at Sesshoumaru's chose it clothing. ' I bet he would look hot in that... ' Kagome mentally slapped herself for thinking that. ' What the hell is wrong with me! ' She again was arguing with herself until she saw Sesshoumaru go into the fitting room.  
  
Kagome was excited. She sat in the chair across from his room and waited. Once he came out her eyes widened and she could feel herself drooling. She quickly brought her jaw shut. He came out wearing a red and white checkered polo shirt that had buttons going down it and he didn't bother to close them.   
  
Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's face expression and couldn't help but be amused and proud that he had that affect on her.  
  
" You.. you .. you look ho- amazing. " She caught herself from saying hot. Again she mentally slapped herself. She tried looking at his face but she kept looking at his bare chest.  
  
" I'll be getting this then. "  
  
After about getting other clothes suitable for him , Kagome said she was going to pay for them. Once they got to the cash register, Kagome could'nt help but notice that the guy at the register was checking her out.  
  
" Hey baby girl, How you doin. " He had a kinda lecherous face on but Kagome thought it was kinda cute.   
  
" Hey... I'm just shopping around. Don't you go to my school? "  
  
" Yeah. I seen you around but your usually sick. My name is Kyou. "  
  
" I'm Kagome but you probably aready knew that. " Then she gave out a little giggle completely forgetting about the demon lord next to her. "  
  
' Insolent humans. Showing thier affections so openly.' Sesshoumaru was kinda actually jealous but he wouldn't admit it to himself. But he had to stop the insanity once he saw them exchange papers of some sort which he didn't understand.  
  
He didn't know what came over him but his eyes started to turn red. He started growling and grabbed Kagome's hand and put her behind him.  
  
Kagome was suprised. She had forgotten about him and now he was growling at Kyou. " Umm Sessho- " But she was cut off when he started dragging her out of the store. She looked back at Kyou and mouthed a ' Sorry ' and a ' See you at school. '  
  
Once they were out Kagome was frustrated and quickly let go of his hand. " Sesshy what is your problem? "   
  
Then she saw his eyes that were red. ' What have I done? '   
  
" Sesshoumaru? Are you ok? "   
  
'I have to try to calm him down..I hope this works. ' She was worried and scared for him.  
  
She stepped closer to him and hugged him. She could feel him relax then tense up when he realized what she was doing. Then she looked up to see a confused look in his eyes but his face keeping the same blank expression.  
  
They stayed like that for a while just staring at each other until Kagome finally let go of him blushing.  
  
Kagome thinking that it was time to go home now said, " Uhmm how about we head home now... "   
  
' Jeez he probably thinks I'm such a dork now staring at him like that. But he was staring at me too with a differnt emotion in his eyes. But what got him so worked up? ' She thought as she was walking along side Sesshoumaru to her house.   
  
She hadn't realize that it was already late out until she shivered from how cold it was. Sesshoumaru saw this and out of no where wrapped an arm on Kagome's shoulders and moved her so she was leaning on him. Kagome was suprised. Her eyes widened but was thankful of the warmth he was giving off. Then she just had to say what was on her mind.  
  
" Sesshy... why were you growling back there? "  
  
They stopped walking and he took some time to think before he said anything.  
  
" I could not take control of my demon rage. I apoligize for that. "  
  
' Did he just apoligize to me? The Great Demon Lord of the West just said sorry! Its a miracle! ' She was jumping with joy but didn't show it on the outside. She just said , " Oh its ok apology accepted. " Then smiled her drop dead smile and they started walking home again.   
  
When they came at her house. Everybody was asleep already. ' I think we made that walk a little too long? Was it on purpose? '  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marylett: sorry for the short chapter i didn't know what to really write here. Ive been really distracted latley... Im so weird urgh! haha Sorry I cant thank all you reviewers! i really appriciate yer feedback tho! Love you guys! Theres just too many of you! haha =] 


End file.
